1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a head structure in a video cassette recorder (VCR). More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic erasing head having an improved structure for being connected to the main printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the prior art
In general, a video cassette recorder includes the heads, such as a magnetic erasing head, a video head, an audio erasing head, an audio control head etc., in order to perform various functions. Among them, the magnetic erasing head erases the signal which has already been recorded on a video tape when a new image is recorded on the video tape which is being transmitted from a supply reel to a take-up reel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view for illustrating a construction of a conventional video cassette recorder. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a magnetic erasing head, numeral 2 denotes a supply reel, numeral 3 denotes a take-up reel, numeral 4 denotes a PCB, numeral 5 denotes a wafer, numeral 6 denotes connector wires, numeral 7 denotes a video head, numeral 8 denotes an audio erasing head and numeral 9 denotes an audio control head.
Magnetic erasing head 1 erases the previously recorded image signal from the video tape (A) when a new image signal is to be recorded on the tape (A) which is being transmitted from the supply reel to the take-up reel.
The aforesaid erasing head is fixedly mounted on a main base (not shown) and electrically is connected to the main PCB (not shown) via connector wires 6. Such an erasing head attached on the main base is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,613 (issued to Narito Shibaike et al). Further, the technique wherein the magnetic construction is changed in order to improve the erasing function is also disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,058 (issued to Giichi Takeuchi et al.) and 4,622,614 (issued to Keitaro Yamashita et al.). In the conventional erasing heads which were disclosed in the foregoing patents, PCB 4, wafer 5, connector wires 6, etc., should be provided additionally in order to transfer the signals between magnetic erasing head 1 and the main PCB. Therefore, the construction of the magnetic head for connecting with the main PCB becomes complicated and assembling work is difficult.